The Fox's New Groove (Thomas O'Malley Style) Trailer
(Thomas O'Malley Productions shows up) * Narrator: Long ago in the faraway land, (Thunder) it was a prosperous kingdom, (Thunderclap) rule by a young Deer... * Robin Hood/Human Kuzco: Ha! Boom baby! * Top Cat/Theme Song Guy: Oh yeah! He's the sovereign lord of the nation, * Narrator: He had a serious attitude. * Robin Hood/Human Kuzco: You threw off my groove! * Joe/1st Guard: I'm sorry, but you've thrown off the deer's groove. * Courage/Old Man: Sorry! * Narrator: And evil advisor * Robin Hood/Human Kuzco: By the way, you're fired. * Sally Ratmousen/Yzma: I'll take over and rule the empire! * Narrator: With one major problem, * Sally Ratmousen/Yzma: I'll just poison him with this! * Robin Hood/Human Kuzco: Ah, Hey Blu,can you top me off, pal? Be a friend? * Tyke/Llama Kuzco: Heh heh * Sally Ratmousen/Yzma: A Dog?! He's supposed to be dead! * Thomas O'Malley/Kronk: Yeah, weird. * Sally Ratmousen/Yzma: Take him out of town and finish the job! * Narrator: Now, it's only hope it's a hobble pestions. * Tom/Pacha: Demon Mouse * Tyke/Llama Kuzco: Demon Mouse! Where? * Dixie/Misty: Aah! * Tyke/Llama Kuzco: Aah! You kidnapped me * Tom/Pacha: Why would I kidnap a Mouse? * Tyke/Llama Kuzco: You're the criminal mastermind, not me. * Tom/Pacha: What? * Sally Ratmousen/Yzma: Tell me The Deer is dead? * Tyke/Kuzco: Ow! * Thomas O'Malley/Kronk: Well, he's not as dead as we would've hoped. * Tyke/Kuzco: Uh-oh. * Pipkin/Bucky: (Chatters) * Tyke/Llama Kuzco: No, no. No, no, no, no. * Pipkin/Bucky: (Chatters) * (Loud Pop!) * Tyke/Llama Kuzco: Ha! * (Gasps) * (Gremlins Roaring) * Tyke/Kuzco: Aah! Aah! Aah! * Tom/Pacha: Aah-eee! Aah! Aah! Yee-aah! * Tyke/Kuzco: Aah! * Tom/Pacha: Don't worry, your Highness. I gotcha. You're safe now. or not. * Tyke/Kuzco: No touchy. Ooh! * Tom/Pacha: Why did I risk my life for a selfish brat like you? * Tyke/Kuzco: Now I feel really bad. Bad Mouse * Narrator: This holiday season, * Tom/Pacha: Oh, why me? * Narrator: The Deer's got a new look, * Tyke/Llama Kuzco: Aah! * Narrator: A new partner, * Tom/Pacha: We're gonna have to work together to get out of this! * Tyke/Llama Kuzco: Ow! You did that on purpose, You know, it's a good thing you're not a big, fat guy, or this would be really difficult. * Narrator: And a brand new groove. * Tyke/Llama Kuzco: Scorpions! Aah ha ha! * Tom/Pacha: Tyke! Uhh! Aah! * Tyke/Kuzco: Aah! Oh, no! * Narrator: Thomas O'Malley presents, * Tyke/Kuzco: Look at me and my bad self. Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. * Narrator: The Fox's New Groove. * Tyke/Kuzco: Whoo hoo hoo! * Tom/Pacha: Uh-oh. * Tyke/Llama Kuzco: Don't tell me. We're about to go over a huge waterfall. * Tom/Pacha: Yep. * Tyke/Llama Kuzco: Sharp rocks at the bottom? * Tom/Pacha: Most likely. * Tyke/Llama Kuzco: Bring it on. Boo-yah! * Narrator: December 2000 in Youtube Everywhere. Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:Trailers Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof trailers Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove Trailers Category:Thomas O'Malley